My Travelin Soldier
by XoEDWARDCULLENSBABEXo
Summary: Based on the song 'Travelin Soldier' by the Dixie Chix. Alice is a waitress at a cafe, with a ribbon in her hair. Jasper is a soldier. Summery not so good. Sorry.


Alice heard the tiny tinkle of the bell that was tied to the door handle to signify a customer. She looked up from her book to see the most gorgeous, blonde haired, green eyed, god-like man walk to table three, just near the window facing the bus station, he was wearing army greens. Alice gave him a small smile when he looked up as she walked over to him, tightening the yellow ribbon in her hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice, what can I get ya?" She asked, taking out her pad and pen.

"Just…uh…cup of coffee." He said, avoiding her eyes. She nodded and walked back to the counter. Her dad eyed her cautiously.

She placed the coffee on the table in front of the soldier and he jumped. Just as she turned away, she felt a soft, yet rough hand pull at hers. "Would you sit with me a while, and talk to me? I'm feelin' kinda' low." He said in barely a whisper.

She turned back to him and smiled. "I'm off in an hour, I know where we can go."

He nodded and smiled weakly. "By the way, I'm Jasper."

Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth at a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go

Alice swung her tiny legs as her and Jasper sat on the pier. "When do you have to go?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Jasper looked at his watch and sighed. "Soon." He looked back up at her and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Look, I know you probably have a boyfriend," she shook her head 'no' but he continued, "but I don't care, I don't anybody to write to, would it be alright if I sent one here, back to you." She stood with him and threw her arms around his neck, nodding.

"Yes." She said. "How old are you Jasper?" She asked him.

"18, two days ago." He said sadly. "And yourself."

"I…I'm 16." She said, looking down.

"Alice, will you be my girlfriend?" Jasper asked, "I know that I'm going far away," He said while they were walking back to the bus station, "but you are very beautiful and I would like to know that you'll be waiting here for me when I get back."

"Oh, Jasper." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. She kissed his cheek. "Of course I will be your girlfriend."

"WHITLOCK, BUS, NOW!" Yelled his commander.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her lips softly. "I love you, Alice. I promise to write. Everyday. I promise to come home." He said, kissing her lips softly again.

"I love you too Jasper." She whispered as he let her go. He walked off toward the bus and turned and waved at her. She stood there and blew him a kiss before walking back to the café, were her father was standing behind the counter, smiling at his daughter.

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you

Alice ran out as she saw the post man, it had been nearly two weeks since Jasper had got on the bus. While her father worried, all he said was that Jasper was too old for her, but just to be careful. The postman smiled at her. "Letter for you Miss. Cullen." He said, handing her the letter.

She squealed and ran back into the house, her father chuckled as she ripped open the envelope, unfolding the letter.

_My dearest Alice, _

_I can not even begin to describe how much I miss you. The days seem to drag on forever and the darkness never ends, even when the sun is shining. I am currently in a training camp in California and I will be leaving for Vietnam tomorrow morning. _

_To say that I am scared is an understatement. But the love I feel for you is what keeps me going. My only hope is that you will be there waiting when I come home. _

_Oh, My dearest Alice, when I close my eyes you are all I see. Your smile, your eyes, your hair. You seem more like a pixie. _

_Pixie. _

_That is what I shall call you. But only me. _

_My pixie. _

_I love you. _

_Always, and irrevocably yours._

_Jasper. _

I cry  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home

Alice smiled as she re-read the letter from her beloved Jasper. She grabbed a pencil and a piece of parchment and began writing.

_My Jazzy, _

_Pixie? My older brother, Edward calls me pixie. Maybe you've met him. He's over there. Somewhere, his letters haven't been coming as often and we know that he is busy. Please, if you see him, tell him that we miss him, and we love him. _

_I miss you, terribly. I don't understand why God took you away for war. When will the war end, Jazzy? Will you hold me in your arms when this is over? Will you kiss me? Will you tell me you love me? _

_I miss you. So very much. My father thinks that you are good for me. Too old. But good. And I agree with him. You are good for me. I wish you were here, that we were sitting on that pier, holding each other. I love you Jasper Whitlock. You come back to me. _

_Love, _

_Always and forever yours, _

_Alice the pixie. _

So the letters came from an army camp

_My dearest Pixie, _

_Thank you for your letter. And yes, I have met your brother, he's very protective of you. When he saw that I was writing to you he demanded to know why. When I told him you were my girlfriend…well, you don't want to know what he said. He told me to tell you that he's busy but will write as soon as he gets the chance. He sends his love to you and your father. _

_It's getting kinda rough over here. When ever it gets too rough, I keep thinking about that day down by the pier. I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. I see that yellow ribbon in your hair. The moment I saw you standing at that counter in the café. I knew I loved you. I knew I would always love you. Always and forever._

_Oh love, I hope you are not too lonely. I will return to you soon. I promise. _

_I wanted to know, and you can say no, but…when I get home…I'd like very much for you to be my wife…Will you marry me Alice Cullen?_

_Love, I must go, I really shouldn't be writing at this time. Don't worry, but I wont be able to write for a while. When the stars come out tonight and the moon comes up, around 10, that would be 8 here, look up at the moon and know that we will be looking up at the same night sky. _

_I love you. _

_I will come home. _

_Love_

_Your Jazzy. _

Alice smiled and squealed. 'HE WANTS TO MARRY ME!!??' 'My Jazzy.' She thought to herself as she began writing back.

_My Jazzy. _

_OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU'VE JUST MADE ME! I seriously just danced around for twenty minutes, jumping and squealing. _

_I miss you. These past few months without you here have been hard. I cant want to see you. I know you will be home soon. In two more months. _

_My jazzy, I love you. Don't worry about Edward, he's just looking out for me. But I know you'd never hurt me, my love. I will watch the stars tonight, I will think of you. I love you Jasper. Always. And forever. _

_Your fiancé_

_Alice. _

In california then vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

That was the last letter she sent to him. And the last one she received. But Alice wasn't worried, she knew that he was busy.

Alice sat one night by the window and stared up at the stars, tears streaming down her face. "Never will I hold the hand of another guy." She whispered as she closed her eyes and saw Jaspers face in her mind.

She laid her head on her elbow and slowly fell asleep with Jaspers face in her mind.

I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy too young for him they told her waitin' for the love of a travelin' solider our love will never end waitin' for the soldier to come back again never more to be alone when the letter said a soliders coming

Alice and her father walked to the football field, it was only three days till Jasper came home and she would be waiting for him, with open arms. Her father chuckled as she skipped along, swinging her arms. Her yellow ribbon flying behind her.

"My goodness Alice, what has this boy done to you?" He laughed as they took their seats. She only shrugged.

A man stood at a podium in the middle of the field. "Will everybody stand as we read off the names of those fallen in Vietnam, and pray for their families and their souls." Then he began reading off the names in names of those who had fallen. "Jacob black. Embry Call. Emmett McCarty." Alice's best friend Rosalie began to sob. Her and Emmett were going to get married when he came back. She was pregnant. He never knew. Alice wrapped her arms around Rose's shoulders as Alice's father rubbed her back. Just then, the last name was called. "Jasper Lee Whitlock."

A cry caught in Alice's throat. "No." She whispered, standing, her yellow ribbon falling from her hair. "NO! I LOVE HIM! HE PROMISED!" She sobbed, her father trying to calm her. "NO!" She screamed, running across the field, back to her house and shutting herself up in her bedroom for hours. Her father knocked on her door, begging her to eat, but she refused and told him to go away.

One friday night at a football game  
The lord's prayer said and the anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

After hours of sobbing into her pillow, there was another know at the door, and Alice sighed, giving up and opened the door. She gasped, tears spilling over her eyes again and she threw her arms around his neck. "Hey pixie." He whispered, kissing her lips heatedly.

"Oh my…Jasper! I thought you were dead! They said you were dead!" She sobbed into his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair.

"I'm here now Alice. I'm fine. And we're together now." He held her close to him. "Were is the yellow ribbon in your hair?" He asked, running his hand through her hair.

She looked up and he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I…I ran, after they said you were dead, and…and I ran. I didn't want to believe you were dead…you…Emmett…oh, poor Rosalie." Alice began to cry again.

"Emmett? Emmett McCarty?" He asked, she nodded. "He didn't die either. Your brother saved our lives." He said, bending down and kissing her lips softly again.

I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy too young for him they told her waitin' for the love of a travelin' solider our love will never end waitin' for the soldier to come back again never more to be alone when the letter said a soliders coming,

Alice smiled down at the man standing at the altar, the yellow ribbon was tied in her hair. Jasper smiled back at her, eager to have her next to him. She practically ran down the aisle and everyone chuckled. Edward stood next to Edward, who was his best man, and Emmett sat next to Rosalie who was seven months pregnant. Alice threw her arms around Jaspers neck as the preacher began to speak.

"Do you, Jasper Lee Whitlock, take Mary Alice Brandon, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jasper said without hesitation.

"And do you, Mary Alice Brandon, take Jasper Lee Whitlock, to be your lawfully wedded hus-"

"I DO!" Alice cut him off and everybody laughed, including the preacher. Jasper squeezed her hand and she blushed. "Sorry." She said meekly.

The preacher laughed again and continued. "Husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Alice repeated without hesitation. Jasper took the ring and put it on her finger and kissed her passionately on the lips.

I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy too young for him they told her waitin' for the love of a travelin' solider our love will never end waitin' for the soldier to come back again never more to be alone when the letter said a soliders coming

Later that night after the wedding, Alice and Jasper sit on their new bed. Alice looked nervous and Jasper had her hand in his. "Ali, we don't have to do this tonight, if you aren't ready. If your scared…" She looked up at him.

"Jazzy, I love you and its tradition to do this on your wedding night. Its just…I'm scared. Before my mother died we would talk about my wedding. She said that it would hurt my first time." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I wont hurt you. I promise. If at anytime you decide that you want to stop, just tell me, and I will stop." She nodded and closed her eyes, kissing his lips passionately before pulling him on top of her. He smiled down at her and the began kissing down her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as he wrapped her arms around his neck. And that moment, everything changed. Jasper was home for good. The war was over and Alice was happy. Jasper slipped the yellow ribbon from her hair as he kissed her softly, laying it on the bedside table.

When he pulled away for air, Alice smiled up at him. "I love you Jasper." He smiled and kissed her lips, pulling her even closer than before.

"I love you too Alice."

~The End~

AN: I think this was probably the most important story I've written. My boyfriend just broke up with me, when I'm depressed, I write. He was actually my fiancé. We were that serious. I loved him, and he decided he didn't want me anymore. So my writing will be better because my heart is broken. Weird, I know.

/3 –Rose.


End file.
